1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic apparatuses and, more particularly, to an electronic apparatus that can provide users with good quality sound when a speaker or the like that outputs sound is disposed on a lower surface of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Notebook personal computers (hereinafter referred to as “notebook PCs”) and other portable electronic apparatuses are lately in widespread use. Such portable electronic apparatuses very often include a speaker for outputting sound. The speaker is typically mounted at different locations.
For example, an apparatus including a speaker disposed in a cabinet is known. In this known apparatus, in order to output sound in a low pitch region, the cabinet is disposed movably in housing between a first position, at which the cabinet is stowed away in place in the housing, and a second position, at which the cabinet is withdrawn from the housing. When the cabinet is withdrawn from the housing to the second position, the cabinet forms a predetermined space below the speaker. (See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-119779.) From a design viewpoint, the speaker may be disposed on a lower surface of the housing.